Demyx Is Never
by Jester Of Laughs
Summary: Demyx is never frustrated. Crack Lemon! with a Dancer Dusk? Some Zemyx, but very minimal.


Demyx Is Never by Joker Of Laughs

* * *

><strong>Crack is fun, so why not? My first ever lemon, and it's Demyx and a Dancer. More crack to come like: Anti-Sora and Riku, Xion and Axel NOT A PAIRING, and one of my favorites: A dusk and Anti-Sora. Hope you enjoy, with love, JOL.<strong>

Demyx is never frustrated. He is calm, collected, happy, and careless. Demyx is not a fighter, nor a hater, or an abuser. He is not a drug addict or a criminal. He's Demyx. He likes his Sitar, and Zexion, and Xigbar too when he's not mad. Demyx loves Zexion the most, though, and sometimes Zexion gets mad at Demyx. Sometimes for things like hanging out with Xigbar. Sometimes Xigbar gets mad too, at Zexion for reasons they wouldn't tell Demyx. Demyx always has to be kept in the dark.

But Demyx always loves his Zexion. And Xigbar too, when he's not mad.

*!*!*

The melody is Kairi's Theme :)

Demyx strums his guitar in tune with a melody only he can hear. With his eyes shut tight, he focuses more then he ever has in his life. His life is music, and melodies arise with his feelings, like the tide. They find themselves in his brain, smiling and whispering the chords to play. Zexion said it was beautiful, that day, under the tree he made from his illusions. Zexion said they'd get away in his world, if he wanted to, but Demyx said Xigbar would miss him. This made Zexion sad.

"_Demyx, he's not good for you! I'm with you, not him!"_ smashing from the kitchen.

"_The kid can hang out with me if he wants! You don't control him! And stop yelling at him, you'll make him upset!"_ Xigbar was always nice when they fight. Xigbar never gets mad at his Demyx.

_Smash, bang, boom._ He hits a wrong chord. He lurches forward, like he got punched to the gut. It hurts his ears, and he sighs as he opens his eyes. Putting the sitar beside him, he decides he doesn't want to play anymore. Looking up, he gasps, to see a Dancer looking at him confusedly. His hands scramble to the sitar to conjure up his water creatures, when he closes his hand slowly and draws it towards himself.

"Aww, what's the use. I'm no good anyway." He says. The Dancer tilts it's head, looking... he thinks... at him. Or the sitar. Demyx's nose wrinkles and he fights off tears.

"_Choose Demyx. Xigbar or me. You can't have both anymore."_ Zexion's face close to his, he can smell the sweet taste of his mouth and can almost feel his soft blue hair, and Xigbar, who always smelled just a little more manly, pulls Zexion back. Xigbar whispers something to Zexion. Zexion takes a hit. Xigbar pulls out a gun.

No, no, no. Thinking about that only makes him sadder, and when Demyx is sad, his music is depressing. Sometimes Demyx makes lyrics to his songs. He made one for Zexion once. He called it beautiful. Like running away, into Zexion's illusions.

The Dancer comes a little closer. Demyx's arm flinches instinctively. He leans back against the blue rock of Radiant Garden, the castle radiating farther away, and Demyx wonders if he should get up and fight it. Closing his eyes, he silently thinks to himself, _now Zexion and Xigbar won't fight anymore._ He feels something around his throat, and holds his breath... and the touch retracts. Demyx feels cold air hit the once warm spot. The Dancer's hands touch his sitar, and Demyx pulls back. He loves his sitar... what did it want? Suddenly it hits him. The music. _The music_. As easy as his blood pulsing through his veins, he picks up the sitar, and begins to play Xion's theme. It comes out easy and sweet.

The Dancer flows through the music. Demyx could almost picture the story she... was it a she? was telling with every movement of it's body. It's arms flowed in front of it, _water. Ocean. River._ It turns gently, letting it's arms flow freely around it as it spins, moving it's hips roughly and letting the rest of it flow softly. _Waves. _It's arms flow across it's body like ribbons. _A hug._ Demyx's guitar stops. The Dancer falls to the ground. _Death._ It gets up and strides to Demyx, it's stitched mouth moving in ways that made it look like it was speaking. Demyx stared at it, it's body twisting as it walked over. It sits down in front of him. He stares.

It's long arms reach to his face, cupping it gently, and then pulls away it's arms. It looks at it's hands as water drips through it, and Demyx stares at it before realizing they're coming from _him._ Tears? He didn't feel any, or feel like it. Saix told him once tears are like what people with hearts do. It looked at him like it knew what he felt, what he had been through, like the Dancer understood what was in Demyx's head. Zexion mentioned they were mindless once, but now, Demyx wasn't so sure. This one seemed pretty intelligent, or just really, really confused. Tears streamed down a faster pace now, splattering on the ground beside him, soaking his coat. Demyx wouldn't mind, but now, it was really irritating.

"Oh, great-t-t." He blubbered. When Demyx was sad, everyone was sad. He was like a puppy, that just so happened to control the element of water. Images flashed through his mind, of Zexion, of Xigbar, of key blades and Xemnas and tears and hearts, spiraling towards the sky, only to be taken hostage later on.

Demyx unzipped his coat jacket and let it slide to the ground, leaving his top half naked and black pants on underneath. He raised his leg and sobbed into it, looking up at the creature for a second. The Dancer was watching him intently, copying what he was doing, but put her hands up to a clasp around her neck and pushing a button in the back, letting her halter top slide off onto the ground, leaving her (definitely a she) top half completely bare. Demyx opened his mouth to say something, but instead felt warm. He reached for his heart, confused, and the Dancer did just that.

"Uh, I don't think you should do that..." Demyx said, clearer this time. The Dancer took his hand and placed it over where her heart would be, leaving Demyx blushing twelve shades of red. She didn't even realize what she was doing, just confusedly mimicking him. Demyx closed his hand, still placed on the Dancer's body, and the Dancer emitted a low-sounding cry. A mixture between a cry and a growl, Demyx blushed even deeper. The Dancer just moved closer.

*!*!*

Demyx pushed himself in. It was warm and tight, tighter then he would of expected. The Dancer's arms wrapped around his torso and he straddled her tall slender form. His mouth found her neck, something Zexion showed him, and the Dancer cried again, only more of a strangled scream. The stitches along her mouth prevented the sound from getting any louder then she was, preventing her attracting any other creatures from walking by.

"Are... are you okay?" Demyx said, blushing. He felt stupid asking a question like that. She moved her hips up and down. He took that as a yes. He felt good, not being the submissive one that time. Zexion would never do this...

Another thrust. Was it just him, or was her small slot getting hotter? Another thrust. She leaned her head back, Demyx could almost make out eyes underneath her beanie cap, but it was the only thing she didn't permit him to take off. She moved her hips in rhythm to his thrusting and panting, he could almost feel her heart fluttering by against his body as she tightened her hold.

Faster he moved against her slit, making sure not to hurt the thing underneath him. The Dancer writhed many ways, he could almost hear her screams as she called out to no one in particular. The Dancer screamed loudly enough to be heard even in Twilight Town, and Demyx felt her tighten beneath him. Demyx gasped for a second as he had never felt that way with Zexion, and felt his entire body clench. He thrust one last time and released inside the creature, His arms buckling beneath him. Getting up off the girl to let her gather her things, the Dancer's clothes formed on herself automatically and Demyx got dressed, thinking of how much he'd need a shower after this.

*!*!*

Zexion was sound asleep in their bedroom, a bandage wrapped over his right shoulder. He'd have no idea what went on in Radiant Garden, and Demyx crept up into bed beside him, hoping the fight was over and done with. Guilt crept up his throat and lodged itself there, he had _cheated_ with a _Dancer_.

Lifting the blankets off Zexion's sleeping form, Demyx crawled closer to him and put an arm across Zexion's stomach, happy just to have him there.

**So how was it, for a first? More crack to come, don't think it's the last of me yet!**


End file.
